injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flamejoe736/Injustice Gods Among Us "Ultimate Edition" Announced!
Ed Boon had recently tweeted that there would be some "Big INJUSTICE new next week? Perhaps." which meant that there would be some really good Injustice News.Many had thought it woulv been another of the remaining two DLC characters either Red Hood,Black Canary,Statc or Swamp Thing (By the way Scriblenaughts Unmasked were rejected the allowance of Static as copyright in there game this may mean that Injustice weren accepted it either.) It turns out however that the actual announcment is for a new Game/Version of Injusice this will be know as Injustice Gods Amoung Us Ultimate Edition!It will be released for PS£ And xbox 360 as well as the new PS4 and PS Vita and by public demand the PC! It will contain all of the DLC as before and maybe the remaining two as well it will also include over 40 Skins,Over 60 Challenge Mission and 12 of the Injustice Soundtracks.It is released on November 12th 2013 in the U.S and November 29th 2013 in Europe and oter territories.erritories With all the new content and DLC included the price should come up to $120 price however it is being sold for $59 PS4,PS3 and xBox 360 and $49 for PC and $39 for Vita. For More Information on it please Click Here: Injusice Gods Among Us Limited Edition News It has been announced that th Game will NOT be on Xbox ONE and Wii U! Update:Ed Boon has just announced on twitter that there will be a new anouncmen tommorow! I'm thinking this may be Black Canary as she is going to be in the Arrow Premiere ether tommorow or the next day in the US and 21st October i think for UK. It turns out it was only the Arrow skin for Green Arrow wich is now free to download :-D Characters & Skins Guys I just wanna say if there are any exclusive characters or skins that the Injustice Game (Normal) wont have and u guys feel pissd about (i can se why u would) Im all for it i dont have injustice since im getting a PS3 for christmas :-D Im also getting ultimate edition too wich is great that it came out just the right time for me!In loads of ultime editions versions of games thy have exclusive characters but listen to what i say Ed Boon is a perfectionst he would not just leave those two character spaces left there Black Canary is very possible as i beleive they had planned to add her to the original 24 cuz of her designs hat were revealed so it be easy to just add her into it! Im sure u guys will get your last two characters :-D Also i just remembered those hero cards that were leaked LOADS of months back with Proffesor Chimp on and easter eggs and stuff like that!This may be the ultimate edition exclusive content! Image 1: Holiday Backgrounds 1 Image 2: Holiday Backgrounds 2 PS Vita Gameplay Revealed! Poll What do you want in the Injustice Ultimate Edition? New Skins New Stages New Challnges New Characters Black Canary Red Hood Swamp Thing Static New Soundtracks New Hero Cards Other Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:News